San Valentin
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Cap1- San Valentin, Cap2- Marca de Chocolate, Natsu se acerco con un bombón que Lucy preparo, en los labios y sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que hablaba amenamente con Sting este ultimo que tenía una mirada confundida por las acciones del Dragneel, desvió su mirada al instante.
1. San Valentin

**Frase de San Valentín.**

_En el amor verdadero, la distancia más pequeña es demasiado grande, y sobre la distancia más larga se pueden construir puentes._

_**Hans Nouwens**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**San Valentín**

* * *

El gremio estaba como siempre ruidoso, pero esta vez se debía a los preparativos para una fiesta de enamorados que en el gremio había poco al menos los oficiales, creo que de Alsack y Bisca, eran los únicos después las demás ''Parejas'' se negaban a aceptar, el que estaban enamorados, pero bueno… que lo nieguen no quiere decir que lo disimulen o que no estén juntos porque aunque se negaban a decirse un ''Me gustas'' ''Te quiero'' ''Te amo'' o algo así, no se separaban de las personas a quien querían. Puedo darles algunos ejemplos:

Ahí en un rincón del gremio hacia la barra del bar, un Dragón Slayer precisamente el de hierro que estaba justamente comiendo su elemento sentado, con un tornillo en la boca mientras tenía una cara que asusta a cualquiera que no lo conozca, alado de él estaba la duendecilla de Fairy Tail leyendo uno de sus adorados libros concentrada en su lectura, ambos eran acompañados por un gato negro que bebía un jugo de Kiwi en el regazo de la pequeña peli azul, mientras eran observados por dos magos el más veloz del gremio y también el más gordito rodeados de un aura negra depresiva.

O también puedo nombrar a los que están en el medio del gremio en una de las mesas, una maga de agua con un semblante de no entender que pasa pues un mago de hielo la tenia abrazada de la cintura mientras el discutía con el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, pronto el jaloneo empezó, la pobre maga de agua venia e iba de brazo en brazo de ambos magos hasta que ambos de pusieron frente a frente para entrar en una pela que fue detenida bruscamente cuando un movimiento de ambos causo la pequeña caída de la maga de agua, mientras ella se sobaba su adolorido trasero ambos magos la miraban con culpa ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse, para luego seguir en su pelea de quien quedarían con la maga peli azul, que ella interpretaba a uno de ellos como su rival yaoi en el amor cuando todo era diferente.

También puedo ir a los que están en la puerta un hombre corpulento de cabellos blancos, y una mujer de cabellos color caramelo discutiendo por la costumbre de peli blanco de decir que todo es ''Por ser un hombre'' ella golpeándolo con su abanico el quejándose ambos tan separados y a la vez tan unidos.

También podríamos observar a unos niño, hablando tranquilamente, con cierto nerviosismo al rosarse o al cruzar sus miradas, sonrojos notorios y otros no tan notorios, una inocencia para los sentimientos que están empezando a conocer ambos sonriendo buscando algo en común encontrando varias cosas, volviendo a reír formar un lazo fuerte que pronto tal vez en unos años se conviertan en lazos más serios.

El amor y los sentimientos no son solo para los humanos, los gatos también los tiene, solo el mirar a ese pequeño gato azul con una sonrisa adorable ofreciendo un pescado a una gatita blanca fina y elegante, ella rechazándolo pues está tomando un té, el gato azul baja su mirada pero pronto se anima cuando ella lo invita a sentarse alado suyo, desviando su mirada de los ojos de aquel gato que muchas veces puede parecer tonto pero que en verdad es valiente fuerte y muy decidido, aquel que la salvo de ella misma.

O mejor vamos a los más obvios a los que todos nosotros sabemos que se quieren pero ellos son los únicos idiotas que no se dan cuenta, bueno al menos ahora parece que están cerca de que entiendan lo que sienten pero mientras están así solo como amigos torturándonos con mirar cada parte cada movimiento o cada palabra que digan para ver si ya por fin terminan declarándose, sonrojos evidentes en el rostro, risas cómplices, miradas escondidas, secretos entre ellos, travesuras, juegos, sus abrazos sus tiempos a solas y todo eso lo escudan en la barrera de amistad.

Miren ahora se encuentran en la casa de ella, pasando el tiempo, la maga estelar está en la cocina mientras el mago de fuego se encuentra acostado en la cama de ella, durmiendo la siesta si claro, quien le cree eso a estas alturas?

Simplemente está ahí acostado boca abajo inhalando todo el olor de Lucy que pueda, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado de la almohada para echar fugases miradas a lo que la rubia está haciendo, sonriendo por cada expresión o sonrojándose por cada movimiento que de su cuerpo, discutiendo mentalmente lo hermosa que es, y respondiéndose que el no es un pervertido como su eterno rival-amigo.

Cuando reúne el suficiente valor para acercarse a ella, sus impulsos ganan aunque su conciencia le diga que no, el instinto de dragón poco ayuda más bien solo hace crecer sus impulsos, acercándose mientras ella esta parada enfrente del horno, el olor en el ambiente le permite saber que está batiendo el chocolate que tiene en la cacerola, mientras el calor lo derrite, llega atrás suyo mirando curioso sin embargo ella esta tan concentrada que ni lo siente, otra vez sus impulsos lo atormentan y todo termina en un abrazo por la cintura quedando su torso desnudo junto a la delicada espalda de ella, sorprendiéndola por un momento hasta que mueve su cara a un lado hacia atrás para ver solo la sonrisa de Natsu, solo puede sonreír tiernamente y no romper el gesto de su amigo, solo el silencio los acompaña como es que son tan íntimos y solo son eso amigos.

Y eso que a Natsu no le gusta el chocolate pero en ese momento cree que es el aroma mas exquisito después del de Lucy que es igual a las flores de Sakura, esa fragancia del gesto más romántico que él le haya dado a alguien, cortar aquel árbol ponerlo en una canoa solo para que ella lo viera, y no se pusiera triste, solo para ver su tan hermosa sonrisa, curioso fue que desde ese bello espectáculo que le brindo, empezó a usar perfumes con esa fragancia fresca y dulce para sus fosas nasales, aumentando el amor que ya tenía por su olor.

Poco a poco con sus aventuras los dos se habían vuelto adictos a cada uno, los chocolates que tanto odiaba, el día del año que más le molestaba, las personas que se pegaban como chicle que le daba nauseas de solo pensar en hacer algo así, ahora le parecía todo tan distinto, los chocolates eran dulces y le alegraban solo por comer los que Lucy preparaba, bueno después de todo la cocina de Lucy podría derrotar a su amor por el fuego, esa chica cocinaba como los dioses, no había algo que no fuera delicioso en lo que preparaba, ese día tan molesto ahora le parecía más bien tranquilo con un significado que no comprendía del todo, aquellas personas que parecían chicle no le daban nauseas más bien despertaban en él un sentimiento de envidia por no estar así con su amiga todos los días.

Bueno ese sentimiento duraba hasta que se acurrucaba en la cama de ella, con Lucy ya dormida, al principio era echado a la calle desde su ventana con un golpe, o echado a patadas por su puerta, luego simplemente se lo permitía pero ella dormía en el piso y a veces era él quien dormía en ese duro piso pero igualmente cómodo solo con el aroma y la calidez de hogar que tenía ese pequeño departamento, pasando los días y meses, mientras sus lazos crecían aquellos años perdidos por culpa de Acnologia, había hecho que sus lazos incrementaran, Lucy se sorprendía aun de sus visitas sin aviso pero ahora simplemente sonreía, hablando y jugando con él y su minino amigo, simplemente le dejaba conocerla más, mientras ella lo conocía mas, el dejar que sepa sus problemas con la comida o el baño, el dejarlo desayunar solo a veces cuando tenía valor de ir a las mañanas por ella inventando escusas tontas de su presencia tan temprano por su casa.

El almorzar en el gremio en la misma mesa que ella, el que ya no negara las indirectas de Mirajane, simplemente el bufar con mejillas rosas, suspirar y alejarse, el que aceptara las bromas de Happy, con cometarios tal vez de doble sentido, comentarios que me agradaban y la vez me molestaban, el sentimiento de impotencia de tal vez arruinar todo y así simplemente quedarme en silencio, aguantando que los chicos la molestaran y no tener el valor de gritar que desde hace mucho la quería más que solo como su amiga.

También estaba la merienda, que era en el gremio, o mientras caminaban por la calle o en las misiones en ocasos que la hacían ver más hermosa ante sus ojos.

O lo que más amaba el cenar en su casa con ella, le parecía tan tranquilo es que simplemente ella cocinaba para él la mayoría de las veces también para Happy pero cuando era solo para él su corazón pareciese que saldría de su pecho, sus mejillas adornadas por un suave sonrojo casi invisible, mientras cenaban y reían, el verla sonrojarse cuando por accidente agarraba su mano mientras quería pan o algún condimento para la cena, le encantaba oír que su corazón estaba igual o peor que el de él, latiendo con fuerza, un sonido doki doki que lo tranquilizaba por completo, después de la cena venia el baño de él y luego el de ella, simplemente entraba primero porque cuando ella salía ya lo encontraría dormido, mientras el rogaba que no descubriera que simplemente quería quedarse toda la noche con ella, el escucharla suspirar pesadamente, el rechinar de la cilla en frente de su escritorio, el ruido del lápiz al escribir o de las hojas al ojearlas, su respiración tranquila el observarla mientras ella no veía le encantaba tal vez dirían que era un pervertido pero en realidad solo quería conocer más de ella.

Cuando terminaba el capitulo del día escuchaba de vuelta el rechinar de la cilla, mientras el cerraba sus ojos simulando ronquidos, que desaparecía cuando ella ya estaba adentro de la cama con él, el sutil movimiento de su cuerpo al darle la espalda, ambos corazones seguían una corografía de su melodía doki doki, el simular que se incomodaba por el nuevo peso y movimiento de la cama, para abrazarla con una delicada fuerza, y no soltarla en toda la noche, sus fuertes brazos sentían el tensar del cuerpo de la maga estelar, su pulso acelerado, solo para que con los minutos se dejar completamente a merced del dragón que dormía con ella sus respiraciones coordinadas, el despertar viendo su pacifico rostro con una sonrisa adornado sus labios suaves.

Otra vez en la realidad de ese día molesto ahora tranquilo para él, el abrazo se rompió, solo para que ella juguetonamente le ensuciara sus mejillas de chocolate sus risas en aquel departamento pequeño, la tranquilidad de su ya confiados días, pasar después al gremio mientras caminaban por las calles adornadas con corazones mi centenares de parejas que se reunían para el festival de San Valentín que tenia Magnolia, el valor de sus batallas desaparecía cuando era con ella con quien tenía que luchar, pero su impulso e instinto le hicieron una jugada incomoda pero que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, suavemente tomo su mano, mientras sus pasos se igualaron el sonrojo se hizo notablemente visible, mirando en lados opuestos hasta que sus corazones se tranquilizaban y ambos se miraban con una sonrisa, con el agarre de la mano convirtiéndose en un agarre completo del brazo por parte de ella, recargando un poco su cabeza en su pecho y tranquilizarse como él lo hacía antes con sus latidos acelerados.

Es que simplemente Natsu ahora adoraba los chocolates y las personas chicles incluso espera con ansias aquel día tan molesto, porque ahora todo eso lo podía hacer con Lucy.

Y es que Lucy simplemente ya se había rendido ante los sentimientos que trataba de ocultar, ahora los dejaría florecer y su corazón le decía que pronto Natsu hablaría con la sinceridad que ella carecía en palabras.

Por sus impulsos, instintos, sus chocolates, sus olores, sus corazones y su baile de doki doki que los delataba por completo ante ellos, y sus sonrojos y acercamientos íntimos que lo delataban ante nosotros.

* * *

**PD:** Creo que me supere esta vez, en la forma que lo escribí que dicen ustedes?

* * *

**Especial de San Valentín se actualiza todos los días o a veces día de por medio.**

**Hasta el 14 de Febrero!**

**Sin más Gracias por leer y bueno me despido!**


	2. Marca de Chocolate

**Frase de San Valentín.**

_Dibuja un círculo y no un corazón alrededor del nombre de la que quieres. Un corazón se puede romper, pero un círculo sigue para siempre._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Marca de chocolate**

* * *

Día normal en el gremio gritos peleas y todo lo que los miembros de Fairy Tail siempre hacían hasta que, sucedió una escena en la barra del bar del gremio, los miembros se miraron entre si no entendieron la reacción que tuvieron sus viejos y nuevos compañeros Dragon Slayers.

Gajeel estaba sentado en la barra comiendo hierro específicamente un tenedor que termino atorado en su garganta, tosiendo descontroladamente, golpeando su pecho con su puño mientras su mirada atónica y ahogante estaba fijada en ''esa'' escena.

Wendy que estaba en una de las mesas del gremio estaba muy pero enserio muy roja con ambas manos tapándole la boca, balbuceando cosas inentendibles sus ojos de sorpresa estaban abiertas con un poco de pánico que iba a la misma dirección que la de Gajeel.

Rogue que siempre iba con un semblante sereno, tenía una línea roja bastante notoria en sus mejillas, con los ojos en blanco, además de haberse caído de su asiento mientras miraba al mismo lugar que sus otros dos compañeros Dragon Slayer.

Y Sting que era parte de ''esa'' escena, chasqueo su lengua con un notorio rubor no solo en las mejillas si no en toda la cara mientras su mirada se desviaba del lugar en donde sus tres amigos miraban atónicos.

Los miembros del gremio que no entendían nada, que si bien la escena les sorprendía no pensaron que seria para esas reacciones que habían tenido, después de todo era San Valentín ¿No?

Y es que Lucy había decidido llevar chocolates para todos, ya que según ella era una nueva receta y todos tenían que probarla y darle su opinión, como de costumbre eran deliciosos, todo el gremio al probarlo habían gritado un ''DELICIOSO'' con brillos en los ojos para saltar a devorar todo lo que podían y fue ahí donde se dio lugar a ''esa'' escena.

Desde que Sting se había unido al gremio había entablado una bonita relación con la Heartfilia, tanto que se dio cuenta de los celos de su equipo que le tenían por estar con ella todo el tiempo pues decidió usarlo a su favor después de todo solo con acercarse a ella hacía que su rival enloqueciera disimuladamente pero en fin enloquecía, así es Sting si bien quería mucho a Lucy claro está que como amiga, no pudo evitar utilizarla para sus peleas con el Dragneel.

Pero no esperaba que lo que el suponía era ''Celos de mejor amigo'' más bien eran ese tipo de celos tan peligrosos, Lucy le había invitado sus chocolates que el devoro sin dudarlo mientras se fijaba en la intensa mirada que Natsu le mandaba, empezó su plan jugando con ella mientras ella le daba los chocolates en la boca y el hacía lo mismo, estaban colocados, Lucy dándole la espalda a un Natsu que supuestamente estaba peleando con Gray, mientras Sting estaba enfrente de la Heartfilia con una vista graciosa según el por las muecas de celos hasta entonces aun pensaba eran inofensivos de amigos.

Lo que sucedió en solo un segundo fue lo que los llevo a reaccionar de la forma en que lo hicieron…

Natsu se acerco con un bombón que Lucy preparo, en los labios y sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que hablaba amenamente con Sting este ultimo que tenía una mirada confundida por las acciones del Dragneel, desvió su mirada al instante.

Natsu sonrió burlonamente con el bombón en sus labios mientras se acerco al hombro descubierto de su compañera para derretirlo con su magia justo por encima de su piel lo que ocasiono un pequeño temblor de sorpresa por parte de la maga estelar seguido de un pequeño grito**- Ahhh-** que llamo la atención de todos.

Y es que el Dragneel la había mordido en ese lugar sombre el chocolate derretido mientras su mirada no salía de la de Sting claramente la mirada del Dragon Slayer de fuego significaba un **'Desaparece' **con una Lucy que no entendió lo ultimo por estar en su propio mundo por la reciente acción de su compañero, eso si no sacaba que estaba terriblemente sonrojado con los ojos cerrados.

Y eso fue lo que ocasiono la reacción de los Dragon Slayer, pues si bien el gremio no le veía lo malo o tan asombroso ya que todos imaginaban que Natsu lo había hecho como alguna broma mas, no era así para Sting que dejo de pasar tanto tiempo con Lucy para poner furioso a su rival, o Rogue que decidió solo tener unas que otras charlas con ellas que no duraran más de cinco minutos, Wendy que decidió no mencionar nada mas al respecto, o Gajeel que con rabia y asombro se grito internamente que no perdería contra Salamander.

Lucy solo miro extrañada al peli rosa que ahora le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sujetaba en sus manos un bombón que dirigía hacia la boca de la maga estelar, ella entrecerró los ojos pero acepto el bombón con un sonrojo disimulado mientras escucho como Natsu empezó hablar.

**Sabes los Dragones son criaturas territoriales muy posesivos con lo que es suyo**- Lucy escuchaba mientras saboreaba el bombón que le había dado- **cuando algo es suyo, y más si es alguien ellos los marcan para que otros Dragones no se acerquen-** Natsu sonrió con un deje de picardía, mientras Lucy lo miraba confundida- **si esos Dragones de igual forma se acercan, simplemente serán asesinados- **miro a los ojos chocolate, que lo veían con curiosidad.

**¿Porque me cuentas eso?- **el sonrió mas mientras de un movimiento que volvió a sorprender a la Heartfilia, lamio el hombro donde la había mordido anteriormente.

**Porque es lo mismo con los Dragón Slayer**- volvió a morderla esta vez con más fuerza, que provoco que Lucy hiciera todo lo posible para evitar que un gemido salga de su boca-** solo quise marcar lo que es mío**- sonrió mientras lamia una gotitas de sangre que salieron de la ahora herida de dos marcas de colmillos que lucía el hombro casi cuello de Lucy.

Lucy solo pudo sonrojarse cuando entendió las palabras de Natsu, y es que para los Dragon Slayer una mordida en cualquier parte del cuerpo de una mujer significaba que les pertenecía y si Sting, Rogue, Gajeel que entendían que Lucy ahora seria para siempre presa de un mago como Natsu, no se alejaban morirían de seguro, mas con un Dragón de Fuego que gracias a su magia los sentimientos eran más intensos.

Wendy sin embargo solo rezaba internamente que ahora que Natsu-san había hecho su movimiento con Lucy, pobre de aquellos hombres que no entendieran la marca que Lucy ahora lucia en un lugar bastante visible, porque si se acercaban más de la cuenta ni Zeref o Acnologia o el mismísimo Igneel podrían parar a Natsu.

Mientras Natsu pensaba que los chocolates de Lucy eran aun mas deliciosos si los comía sobre la piel de la misma, y esperaba que en la casa de Lucy hubiese sobrado mas chocolate, porque si bien no le gustaba mucho, si Lucy es la que lo prepara y más si es en donde comería el seria un Dragón feliz en de cuidar su territorio.

* * *

_**PD:** En un omake de San Valentin hecho por Hiro, Natsu no entiende el porqué se regalan chocolates y insinúan que no les gusta, mientras Lucy que le iba a regalar una caja dice que es un idiota y decide no regalárselo._

_También en un juego que se hizo en Japón xD al menos el tráiler del video según me dijo una amiga que estudia japonés, Natsu pregunta a Lucy si le dará chocolates y ella le dice que no en tono molesto :3 Mi amiga y yo suponemos que fue por lo del omake haha :D_

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS**

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Hahaha me alegra que te haya encantado porque a mí me encanta que te encantara xD

**Lucypokemon****: **Lucy yo te elijo! Eso se me vino a la mente al leer tu nombre ''risa nerviosa'' Gracias por tu opinión!

**yuki2341****: **Bueno tal vez como lo escribe no pase pero de que ellos estarán Juntos es un hecho! Y bueno me alegra que te gustara y que hasta lo pongas en favoritos eso motiva a que siga escribiendo!

**PatashifyDragneel****: **Gracias me pone feliz que te gustara!

**Gabe Logan****: **AyE! Gracias!

**Me despido!**

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


End file.
